


No Destination

by Talullah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You boys break my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Destination

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for inwe_saralonde who requested a Supernatural drabble.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

"You boys break my heart," Bobby had said and it was true. He had known them since Dean was hip high and Sam knee high, and for a while, he had hoped that they would be fine, that they would find a way out of the life they lead. Many of his fights with John had been about that.

Sam had almost made it; Dean... Dean seemed to think that the world would fall apart if he ever laid down his cross. Both were on a road with no destination. All Bobby could do was help them along the way.

_Finis_  
_September 2008_


End file.
